Gifted
by Element-Chaos
Summary: In this world of ninja's not just anyone can enroll in the academy. You can only become a shinobi if you inherited a gift of some sort no matter how small. sometimes you are evn accepted if you have a curse like Naruto Uzumaki. Pairings not decided-Harem?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Gifts

In this world you are selected to be a ninja by your gift. Not everyone has one, only some and they are the ones who start training to become ninja. Sometimes a gift is passed down from each and every generation, sometimes it is a genetic mutation. Either way if you have a gift you are entitled to become a Shinobi, but you have a choice. You can either be a ninja or a regular person, someone who uses their gift for their own needs. Sometimes your gift doesn't really help you in your life of a ninja, it was just a ticket to learn to be one. Sometimes you didn't get your gift the normal way sometimes you got it the same way the Uzumaki Naruto did. You had no choice in getting what some may call a gift or blessing or what some may call a curse.

_

In an apartment a boy sat at the edge of his bed. He had spiky blonde hair and he had on an orange T-shirt with black shorts. He had on a pair of boots and around his forehead was a Hitai with the symbol for Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. The boy sighed and walked over to his window and looked out across his village. The boy's name was Uzumaki Naruto and he was of the age 14, and a newly recruited ninja. Naruto brushed a loose strand of hair from his eyes and walked to his door and opened it. As he shut it behind him and started walking to the academy where he would find out his team assignments. He was not looking forward to it. Everyone in his class was strong in one way or another, and he was fourth out of 21. He was only so strong because he worked his self so hard and trained with vigor. His own gift hadn't been discovered yet but he and other people knew he had one. He could feel it inside his body somewhere but it was always beyond his reach.

As he turned a corner he saw a pair of girls that he recognized running to the academy racing for who he knew was Uchiha Sasuke. The girl who was in the lead was none other than Haruno Sakura. She was the same age as him, 14 and had pink hair and a rather large forehead which earned her the name billboard brow. The second girl was a blonde who also was 14, her name was Ino, Naruto hardly ever noticed her in class excepts when she was jumping over him to get to Sasuke. Naruto tried to remember what these two girls gifts were and sighed when he could only remember one of the two's.

Sakura had an incredible gift for healing, she could heal almost any injury and as she got older and her gift matured more she could probably heal anything. He continued to walk to the academy which was now coming closer and closer and he noticed that a group of kids were huddled outside the doorway messing around like usual. He squeezed past the kids noticing that they were the class that would graduate next year. As he pulled open the academy doors he heard a shout form behind him.

"Yo, Naruto!" came the voice of his best friend.

Naruto turned and saw Kiba running behind him waving wildly. Kiba was his best friend throughout school and they even hung out and pulled pranks throughout Konoha. He had short spiky brown hair and usually wore a heavy hooded coat. He had to red fang like marks under his eyes that stood out on his tan skin. Kiba's gift was a generational one that all children of his clan inherited. He was a beast caller and could summon any beast he felt like, even though his clan favored dogs, Kiba liked the dog's ancestors and had a wolf friend that he usually only called on in battle. His second favorite animal to call on was a hawk.

"Hey Kiba, what's up?" Naruto asked as the boy ran up beside him.

"Not much man I am just excited about getting my team together!" Kiba said and pumped his fist in excitement.

"Yeah me to." Naruto chuckled and Kiba snorted.

"Sure don't look like it." He said and Naruto punched him in the shoulder laughing.

"I am just tired!" he said as he yawned.

Kiba shook his head and they both walked into the classroom and saw that their favorite seats in the back of the room were vacant like usual. The marched up the steps past all of the whispering girls who talked about the boy's they liked, and the boy's who talked about the teams they should be on. As they sat down Kiba let out a little growl as the door to the room opened and a raven haired boy stepped in.

"Look at him, thinking he is so cool." Kiba said pointing at Sasuke in anger.

"Ahh, don't let him get to you he just acts tough because he is top of the class." Naruto said as he scratched his head.

"Well, I am third strongest." Kiba said and crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't see me acting all tough."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and watched as Sasuke took his seat in a corner and the girls flocked over to him. Sasuke was the last surviving member of the Uchiha which had been slaughtered when Naruto was only of the age of six or seven. Sasuke was one of the special ninja in the village that processed more than one gift. Granted the fact that a lot of older ninja had two gifts, it didn't really matter. Sasuke had his first and most powerful gift, the Sharingan which was a gift that was inherited generationally. His second gift was not really special but still kind of cool. He had incredible strength that even out matched Naruto's. Even though it was a common gift it was different than others. Instead of being able to use both gifts at the same time, he could only use one individually for some reason.

Naruto nodded his head as he thought about the time that he had to spar with Sasuke and he had landed an extraordinary punch on the boy's face because Sasuke had forgot that he couldn't use both gifts at the same time. Naruto looked around the class and found that almost everyone besides Hyuuga Hinata was here. Hinata was another one of his friends even though they didn't converse much she was his second best friend. Her gift was rather funny because she didn't get the generational gift like most Hyuuga's did. Instead of the Byaakugan she got a gift for summoning spirits and having them do her bidding. She could summon the spirit of a dead ninja and have it fight alongside her in battle. Even though she couldn't control more than three spirits, because her gift wasn't fully developed, she was still the fifth strongest in the class.

Naruto heard the door slid open and Hinata skidded in and tripped and everyone began laughing at her clumsiness. She got to her feet and dusted her pants off and walked up the steps to the seat that was next to Kiba. She had changed her wardrobe and Naruto noticed that instead of her heavy tan coat and loose blue sweats she now had on tight blue trousers and a black t-shirt with a cross on the front. As she sat down Naruto grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"Nice entrance Hinata. I give it an 8." As he said this she giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I tried to go for 9 but I didn't trip at the right time." She joked and all three began to laugh uncontrollably.

"So you excited about the teams Hinata?" Kiba said as he regained his composure.

"Yeah but if I am not on a team with at least one of you guys I am going to flip." She sighed and Naruto chuckled.

"Same here, I just really do not want to be one the same team as Sasuke, that is all I know." He muttered.

"Here Here!" Kiba said and Hinata nodded in agreement.

Naruto heard the door open again and he saw Iruka walk into the room and he noticed a scroll in his hand, with the teams and their members written on it. Kiba put his head on his desk and crossed his fingers while Hinata put her hands on her face and began praying. Naruto chuckled at the two and listened intently. Iruka looked over at Naruto and nodded his head and Naruto grinned and waved at his sensei.

Iruka took a deep breath before beginning. "Congratulations to you all for getting this far. As of now you are fully fledged Genin. You are the support beams of Konoha and hopefully you will take on the mission to make it prosper. In this scroll I have the teams and I will read them off in a moment but before I do so I must tell you guys, these teams are unchangeable."

Iruka looked at all of the students who nodded their heads in acknowledgement. He peeled the seal off and let the scroll unravel in his hands. His looked at the scroll for a little bit and nodded as he read the teams off in his head.

"Team 1! Hinata, Kiba, and Shino your sensei will be Kureni!

Team 2! Ino, Shikimaru, Chouji your sensei will be Asuma!

..."

Naruto didn't pay attention to the other teams at all since he didn't really like the kids anyways but he heard team 7 being listed and he listened because he heard a name he didn't like.

"Lastly, Team 7! Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura your sensei will be Kakashi!" Iruka said and Naruto groaned loud enough for others to hear and stare at him.

"Do you have a problem Naruto?" Iruka asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah I don't wanna be with the Teme! He is an arrogant Basterd who takes too much pride in himself!" Naruto shouted and he heard Kiba and Hinata laugh into their arms.

"Shut it Dobe our feelings are mutual." Sasuke muttered and Naruto glanced down and glared at him.

Naruto felt the eyes of many girls boring into him in anger and hate. He was on the same team as Sasuke and here he was bad mouthing the fact, how could he do such a thing. That was the thought running through so many girls' heads at the moment.

"Naruto calm yourself, the teams were made up randomly to some degree." Iruka said and Naruto clenched his jaw and glared at the back of Sasuke's head again.

"Not random enough…" he muttered and Kiba sighed.

"Well so much for being on the same team." He said and Hinata shrugged.

"It can't be helped besides at least two of us are together, besides Naruto-kun Sasuke can't be that bad?" Hinata said making the statement a question.

Naruto snorted and slammed his head down on to his desk. Of all the people why did he have to be with Sasuke and his little love bird, Sakura? He heard Iruka start talking again about how their sensei's would be coming by and picking up their teams. Naruto had his head down for what seemed like hours when he heard the chairs next to him screech across the floor. He looked up and saw Kiba and Hinata walking away from him and when they saw that he was actually awake they pointed at the woman who stood in the front of the room. She had dark hair and a fair face, she must be Kureni. Naruto gave them a half hearted wave to which they did the same and they walked down the steps to join Abumaru Shino.

All Naruto knew about Shino was that he was a shady person it seemed like and that his gift was a generational one like almost everyone else's. The boy could wield little chakra bugs and have them do his bidding without them turning against him and eating his insides, where they lived. Naruto felt a chill go up his spine and he dismissed the thought of having millions of little bugs inside of him. He watched as Kiba and Hinata walked out of the room and he sighed. He and his two team mates were the only ones left it looked like.

Naruto leaned back in his chair and looked at Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura was staring at Sasuke dreamily while Sasuke held his hands up on his face staring straight at the wall. Naruto rolled his eyes at him and sighed, hopefully him and Sakura would get along. She never really liked Naruto in the first place ever since he said something about her forehead. Naruto leaned back again and scratched his head. He thought about the previous day and chuckled.

Flash back no Jutsu begin

"Hehe this will make me strong enough to pass the damn test." Naruto muttered as he unraveled a large scroll in front of himself. He had failed the test a second time due to the fact that the only way to pass it was to make three shadow clones. It was his worse technique and since he didn't have a gift for using jutsu, he wasn't even going to graduate.

He looked at the first jutsu on the scroll and sighed, it was his least favorite technique and now he had to learn it. He read the summary about the technique and then snapped the scroll shut. He jumped to his feet and closed his eyes and brought his hands together and made the five appropriate hand seals. He let out a small cry and then in a cloud of smoke a misshapen lump appeared on the ground. Naruto jumped back in horror as the messed up shadow clone tried to stand.

Flash back no Jutsu end

Naruto Chuckled lightly as he thought about the whole thing. What had happened was, Mizuku who was one of the test administrators, told Naruto that if he stole the forbidden scroll and learned the techniques on it Iruka would have to pass him. Being the idiot he was Naruto had done just that and needless to say he only taught himself one technique before Iruka found him. One thing led to another and Mizuku tried to kill Iruka and Naruto and take the scroll for himself but Naruto used his new Mass Shadow Clone Technique to beat the hell out of Mizuku.

Naruto heard the door open slightly and he looked and saw a man with silver hair poke his head in. He wore a mask around his face which wasn't unusual for ninja's who wanted to hide their identity. Naruto stood up slowly just as Sakura did the same and then walked down the steps to see his sensei up close. As he got near the man who was Kakashi held up a hand and Naruto froze in his tracks and Sakura crashed into his back.

"Watch it!" he said as he gave her a quick glare.

"Sorry I am late you guys I got lost on the way here." Kakashi said sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Right, I'll bet." Naruto muttered and stuck out a hand. "The names Uzumaki Naruto, and I will be the strongest fighter on your team."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him and shook his head.

"Shut-up Naruto, Sasuke is the strongest one here!" Sakura yelled in his ear and he closed his eyes holding back a mean insult.

"My, my I see I have a little hate triangle going on here." Kakashi said and Sakura shook her head.

"No, everyone just hates Naruto that is all." Sakura said smiling.

Kakashi rolled his eyes at the pink haired girl and pointed to the roof of the school. "Meet me up there." After that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving all three students speechless. Sasuke was the first to react and jumped to his feet. He landed on the windowsill and jumped out grabbing a poll and swinging around by one arm and then flipping and landing in a crouch on top of the poll. He then jumped from the poll to another windowsill and from there he leapt up on top of the building. Sakura followed his lead and Naruto shrugged and walked out the door. He walked to the steps and ran up them casually and kicked open the door at the top. His vision was blurred by the sun for a moment and he squinted and walked forward.

Sakura and Sasuke were already sitting on the steps and Kakashi was sitting on a rail reading a book that Naruto knew as a Novel about Porn. He rolled his eyes and plopped down beside Sakura on the steps and she scooted away from him towards Sasuke. Naruto shrugged and brought his elbows behind him and rested them on the step behind him and laid back.

"So why are we up here?" he asked Kakashi.

"Because I like open air more." Kakashi said as he flipped a page in the book.

"Or because you do not want anyone to see you reading that book." Naruto muttered and Kakashi turned red.

"Anyways," he began shutting the book " Let us start by introducing ourselves, telling each other what our gifts and dreams are, What we hate and like, stuff like that." Kakashi said and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at him darkly before speaking. "Uchiha Sasuke, Sharingan and strength are my gifts, my dream isn't a dream it will happen, my goal is to kill a certain someone, I hate everything and everyone, I like the thought of getting revenge." Sasuke finished and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Your ego needs its own zip code Sasuke." Naruto muttered and Sakura turned to him slowly with a glare on her face.

"My name is Haruno Sakura." She said waving freely. "My gift is healing, like really good." After she said this she stretched. "My dream is to marry a certain someone." She said and glanced at Sasuke quickly and then turned red. "I like…" she trailed off and glanced at Sasuke again and giggled. "I hate…Naruto." She said and looked at Naruto blankly.

Naruto rolled his eyes and Kakashi chuckled a bit. "What about you, I already know your name." Kakashi said pointing at Naruto.

"Well I don't know what my gift is, I like Ramen, Ichiraku mainly, I hate when people are stuck up." He said this and looked at Sasuke angrily. "My dream is to become Hokage!" he said pumping his fist.

"Good luck with that loser." Sakura muttered and Naruto slammed his hand on the ground.

Kakashi slowly got to his feet and scratched his masked chin. "Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi, my dream is mine and not yours, I like my book, I hate not reading my book, and my gifts…well you can find out yourself." Naruto stared at him blankly.

"Seriously that is all your going to tell us?" he asked and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Yeah we already know that stuff." She muttered and Kakashi shrugged.

Naruto stood to his feet and shook his head. "Well if that is all, then I will see you later."

Kakashi frowned at the blonde attitude. 'Hmm bunch of babies I think.' He thought to himself.

"Well my first impression of you all is…I hate you." Kakashi said and Sasuke closed his eyes in anger while Sakura's jaw dropped. Naruto turned to Kakashi eyes open wide.

"Sorry you feel that way." Sasuke said darkly before Naruto could respond. "But I really don't care what you think, this is just training to get me ready to kill Itachi."

Kakashi flinched at the name. 'So he does want to go after him.'

Naruto shook his head and began walking again. "See you later Hater."

"Tomorrow at field seven, 6 A.M. be there. Skip Breakfast or else you will just puke your guts out." Kakashi said and Naruto stopped and turned back to him.

"See you there Hater-Sensei." After he said this he walked back down the steps and out of the academy leaving a stunned Sakura, annoyed Sasuke, and Amused Kakashi behind him.

_Authors Notes: First Chapter up and Running. I hope this story goes the right way. REVIEW_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Second Test

_Thunk_

"Ahhhh, that hurts like a bitch!" Naruto groaned as he pushed himself off the floor he just rolled on to.

He looked over and saw the sun shining through his curtains and he sighed, he had to get ready for whatever exercise Kakashi wanted to do. His stomach growled as he stood to his feet and he moaned, Kakashi said that they shouldn't eat breakfast or else they would just puke, and that wasn't on his list of things to do. Naruto walked over to his closet and pulled out his attire, an orange t-shirt and black shorts. After he finished getting dressed he walked over to his fridge and grabbed a bottle of orange soda from the top shelf. As he turned the cap and heard the hiss that he loved he slid his boots on and walked out of his door. As he turned to lock the door he slapped his head in frustration, he had forgotten his ninja tools. He opened the door and marched over to a small cabinet that held his sacred tools. He didn't have many due to the fact that he didn't have much money besides the random 200,000 yen that he received every month. Even then he used half of it for rent and then the other half for food and clothing and he also wasted it on his trips to Ichiraku's shop. Naruto pulled the doors of the cabinet open to reveal his arsenal. On the doors of the cabinets were all of the basic ninja tools, Kunai on the left door and Shuriken on the right. In the middle of the cabinet were things that he had trained himself wit, they were random tools that were common but not used by all ninjas. Hanging in the middle of his cabinet was a Katana in a black and gold hilt. A strip of gold wound itself around the hilt and at the bottom it took on the form of the tip of the Katana. The blade itself was a glossy black with gold flakes in it and on both sides it had the kanji for Heaven made from a bright gold.

He was given the Katana one day a couple years ago from a mysterious person. It had arrived at his apartment just like his money did one night and he had quickly begun to train himself in using it and had soon become adequate in using the sword, but compared to some people in the village he was still a beginner. Naruto pulled the sword off its hook and hung it across his back and then he grabbed his cloak that also hung in the middle of the cabinet. It was black with an orange spiral on the back and the sleeves. He hadn't worn outside of his house because he made a promise to himself when he found it in a thrift shop that he wouldn't wear it until he became a Genin. The cloak called out to him as he walked by the store one day and he had walked into the store and bought it without hesitation and was happy that it came at a cheap price, 2,000 yen to be exact. He dusted some of the dirt that had gathered on it and then pulled it on and popped the collar up so that it came a little above his jaw. He grabbed his kunai from the left door and put them in the left pouch of the cloak and then did the same with the shuriken only he put them in the right side of the cloak. After he was done he walked over to his mirror and checked out his looked and smirked, he looked bad ass. He reached over and grabbed the orange soda off the counter and started walking from the apartment and he froze and smacked his forehead again he walked over and grabbed his Hitai that was under his mattress and tied it around his forehead and let his hair fall down around it. He shook his head to clear the hair from his eyes and then walked from the apartment for the second time and started heading towards the training fields.

As he walked to the training field he stuck his hands in his cloak pockets and whistled a nice little tune. (The one that you always hear when Naruto is about to beat an ultimate enemy in the shows and movies, it goes like…Daaa-Dadadaaa-dadaaa-daaaa-dadaaa.)

He walked in complete silence due to the fact that no one in their right mind would be up at 6 in the morning unless they owned food stands or businesses. Naruto continued walking and then heard a deep rumble resound from his stomach and he moaned and bunched over. There was no way that he could make it without breakfast so he quickly shuffled along until he came to a small stand that was called Kokono and sold doughnuts. Naruto rubbed his hands together greedily and bought a whole box that were freshly made and he sighed as he walked away from the stand, submerging his teeth into a chocolate covered doughnut. The box was in his right hand and hugged against his chest flatly so that the doughnuts didn't roll around and get mashed. He reached the training field about ten minutes and five doughnuts later to find that both his other team mates were already there waiting for him. Naruto saw them look up as he approached and saw the box of doughnuts in his hand and Naruto swore he heard their stomachs scream for mercy. Naruto chuckled and plopped down on a rock that was next to the raven haired boy and he opened the box to reveal ten more doughnuts of different flavors. Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sakura and raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"So you guys really skipped breakfast?" he taunted and was pleased to see Sasuke furrow his eyebrows.

'Crap, I didn't eat dinner last night and now I haven't had breakfast, I cannot let this little farce go!' Sakura swore inside her head. "Pfff of course I had breakfast, I had a bagel, milk, and a bowl of cereal." She said and then her stomach growled louder than a dog, giving her away.

"Right, what about you Sasuke?" Naruto said sweetly taking another bite of a glazed doughnut.

"Hn." Was all he got as a reply from the raven haired Uchiha.

Naruto finished his doughnut and licked his fingers, noticing that the two teens next to him stared hungrily at the food despite their attempts to hide the fact. Naruto sighed and opened the box and held it out to the pair.

"Here take some." He said and Sakura pounced like a lion. She grabbed a chocolate and a sprinkled doughnut and retreated back to her rock and began to munch on the sweets. Sasuke tried to act cool about it but he shuffled over and picked three random doughnuts out and walked back to where he was standing and began to eat with gusto. "What do you guys say now?" Naruto said, scolding them like a parent scolds a child.

"Thanks…" Sakura muttered.

"Thanks for the doughnut…" Sasuke said after he finished his second doughnut.

Naruto chuckled and began munching and his seventh and final doughnut. About an hour later, after Sasuke and Sakura polished off the last four doughnuts, Kakashi appeared in a whirl of leaves, scratching his head sheepishly.

"Sorry guys I came across an old lady who needed help carrying her groceries." He said and Naruto rolled his eyes at his sensei.

"…Or were you busy reading your book?" Naruto said and Kakashi chuckled.

"It would make sense." Sakura added and Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and held up his hands in apologies. (God the Vikings just lost the playoff game against the Saints!!! I am pissed now.)- Totally random.

"Let's get straight to the point what are we doing here?" Sasuke demanded not wasting any more time on Kakashi's tardiness.

"I agree I didn't wake up this early for anything." Naruto said as his cloak caught in a light breeze.

"I see you have changed your attire." Kakashi muttered and Sakura looked at him and gasped.

"I didn't even notice!" she exclaimed and then sighed. She knew why she didn't notice, she was too busy looking at the doughnuts that Naruto had with him and the same went for Sasuke.

Kakashi dismissed the off topic comment and got straight to business. "Well the reason you guys are here is because it is time for your true Genin exams. This is the Second test, designed to wean the weak graduates from the stronger ones."

Sakura gasped when she heard this. "Wait so you mean we are still not Genin!" she exclaimed and Naruto groaned.

"Well if you pass this test you will be, but if you don't." Kakashi said and his eye opened up wide and all three students flinched in horror. "If you fail it you will be sent back to the academy to repeat the whole year over again." Naruto let his head fall down and Sasuke glared at Kakashi.

"I do not have time for childish games!" he said and Kakashi held up a hand to dismiss the childish behavior.

"Relax all you have to do is a simple task." Kakashi said and Naruto rolled his neck around cracking it.

"Which is?" he asked and Kakashi smirked.

"Get these bells from me." Kakashi said twirling two bells on his middle and pointer fingers.

"There is only two bells there though." Sakura said.

"Exactly." Kakashi replied lazily.

"Which means…" Sasuke trailed off.

"Only two of us will pass." Naruto finished and Kakashi grinned.

"Well you figured out the plot of the test so let's get to it. The only way you can get these bells is by coming at me with the intent to kill." Kakashi said and Naruto smirked. "When I say go you may begin."

Naruto wasted no time drawing a Kunai out and throwing himself at Kakashi, who side stepped to the right of the attack. Naruto unsheathed his sword from its hilt inside his cloak and stabbed upwards and stopped at the base of Kakashi's neck. Sasuke and Sakura stared at the two in shock. Kakashi's left hand was behind his back resting a kunai against Naruto's forehead while his right hand was against Naruto side with a Kunai applying a little bit of pressure. Naruto stood in shock as Kakashi chuckled lightly and didn't even turn his head to look at the blonde.

"I never said… GO!" as he said this he disappeared in a hazy flash and Naruto fell to the ground and jumped back to his feet and slid the Katana back in its sheath.

"He was so fast!" Sakura exclaimed.

'So this is a Jounin's power.' Sasuke thought as he looked around.

Naruto grunted and began walking off on his own towards the woods in search of his sensei. Sakura opened her mouth to say something but realized that she was alone with Sasuke so she quickly clamped it shut. Sasuke watched the blonde for a second before turning and walking the opposite way. Sakura followed hot on his heels, not wanting to get left behind.

_

Naruto sat in his tree watching for his sensei carefully and spotted his team mates about a hundred feet from where he was. They were walking quietly, trying to be undetected. Naruto watched as Sakura stepped on a twig and it cracked under her weight and Sasuke rounded on her with a glare. She turned beat red and he began walking again and she followed. Naruto knew exactly where their cocky sensei was, he was right in the center of the field reading his porno. Naruto looked over to the black shape that was crouching and sighed again. How was he going to get one of those bells from him? Naruto had tried using the sneak attack but to no avail because Kakashi had quickly put a stop to that and Naruto was back at square one and a surprise attack didn't work either for it was the first thing he tried and Kakashi made a demonstration out of him. Naruto dropped from the branch he was hiding in right in front of Sasuke who stopped abruptly and swung his fist around to take Naruto out. Naruto ducked under the blow and hissed at Sasuke who muttered a quick apology.

"Watch it Teme!" he hissed in a low voice.

"Don't drop in on me like that Dobe!" Sasuke said quietly.

"You guys knock it off we have to think." Sakura said snapping her fingers. The action echoed throughout the forest and both Naruto and Sasuke turned and glared at her making her turn beat red.

"Anyways how are we going to do this because we are no match for him one on one." Naruto said and Sakura nodded.

"Well you two aren't but me, I can handle this wimp." Sasuke said closing his eyes. "Besides this is a great way to test my strength."

Naruto snorted at the boy's bravo and looked at Sakura. "We can only manage if we use team work." He said and she squinted at him.

"Are you sure, maybe we can take him on one on one and keep wearing him down and then Sasuke can deal the final blow." Sakura said and Naruto rolled his eyes at her.

"Well I see it is not going to do anything to argue with you to so I will be off, have fun getting a bell." Naruto said and began to walk away. Sasuke rolled his eyes and began to walk towards the clearing that Kakashi sat waiting for them.

"Are you sure we should go without Naruto, he could be a major help." Sakura said casting a glance at the now retreating boy's back.

Sasuke stopped walking for a moment and thought about it.

_

"Don't worry about him." Sasuke said and they emerged to where Kakashi sat.

Naruto watched from a bush, he did not want to miss out on this fight. Sasuke walked up to Kakashi and stood about twenty feet away from him. Kakashi looked up and sighed briefly and pocketed his book. Naruto couldn't hear what he said but he was able to read Kakashi's lips.

"I don't think I will have time to read while fighting you." The man said and Sasuke crossed his arms.

Both stood still for awhile before finally Sasuke pushed Sakura away. "Get out of the way so you don't get hurt Sakura." The pink haired girl nodded briskly and ran a few yards away from the two ninja and watched intently.

Kakashi waited for Sasuke to make the first move which he did. The boy drew five shuriken from his pockets in both hands and whipped them at Kakashi. Kakashi ducked and dodged the metal projectiles and ran at Sasuke and threw a punch at him. Sasuke ducked underneath the punch and came up with his right fist trying to hit Kakashi with an uppercut but the man grabbed Sasuke's fist and then snaked his free hand down and grabbed the top of his shorts and threw the boy high into the air. As Sasuke flipped he drew out two kunai and threw them at Kakashi who lazily caught them in one hand and threw them back at the owner. Sasuke saw them coming and pulled out another kunai and deflected one and caught the other on the tip of the kunai he held. Sasuke landed on his feet and slid backwards and reached behind his back. Kakashi wasn't able to see what he was doing but suddenly Sasuke whipped both his hands in front of him and a dozen Shuriken whizzed at him. Kakashi ducked underneath the metal weapons and stood back up but suddenly the shuriken arced and began to wrap around Kakashi. Attached to the small holes of each one was a thin metal string that Sasuke had tied to them. As the Kunai wrapped around Kakashi he sighed and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. In his place was a log and when Sasuke saw it he swore and Naruto laughed.

Kakashi dropped from a tree and walked slowly to where he had once stood. Sasuke let out a growl and charged at the man and started unleashing devastating combos off. Kakashi dodged with ease not even breaking a sweat even though Sasuke was starting to tire. Sasuke groaned and activated his gift. Kakashi chuckled when the raven boy's onyx eyes turned red and held two tamoe's in them. Sasuke threw a roundhouse kick at Kakashi who ducked underneath the kick but thanks to his Sharingan Sasuke knew what he was going to do and stopped his foot in mid arc and slammed it down at Kakashi's head. Kakashi was caught off guard at first but retaliated by grabbing the incoming missile drop kick. Sasuke grunted and Kakashi grinned at him through his mask.

"Nice try." The man said and Sasuke flipped backwards away from him.

Sasuke made six hand seals and Kakashi watched in shock as he finished with the tiger seal. 'There is no way a kid of his age could use such a jutsu already.' Kakashi thought as Sasuke brought his hand up to his mouth taking in a deep breath of air.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"**

A large ball of fire shot towards Kakashi at insane speeds. The ground beneath it turned black from the intense heat. Kakashi swore and jumped out of the way of the fire bullet as it roared past the spot he just stood. Sasuke took his hand away from his mouth as the last of the fire left it. Kakashi had disappeared from sight and Sasuke looked around wildly for his Sensei. Sasuke heard Sakura shout suddenly.

"Sasuke look out!" she screamed but it was too late.

Two hands reached up from in front of him and grabbed his legs and pulled him into the ground. He struggled but to no avail his whole body was pulled under and his head sat on the ground as though he was decapitated. Kakashi rose up from the ground in front of him chuckling.

"**Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu."**

"Let me out of here now!" Sasuke yelled and Kakashi wagged a finger at him.

"Now now Sasuke." He said and sighed as he turned to see Sakura holding a kunai out in front of her with both hands.

"Kakashi-sensei please let Sasuke go so I do not have to hurt you." Sakura said trying to sound as dangerous as she could but she was so scared that her voice wavered and the effect was not there.

Kakashi shrugged and Sakura jumped at him but he quickly dispatched her with a swift thump to the head. She hit the ground with a thunk and tried to get up but Kakashi simply planted his foot on her back and began to read his book again. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the feeble attempt and then began muttering to himself. Naruto of course watched with a large grin spread across his face, even with his most prized gift Sasuke wasn't able to harm Kakashi. Naruto slowly got to his feet and walked out into the clearing and Kakashi looked up for a second and sighed lazily.

"So now you're going to try, what makes you think you will be a match for me?" Kakashi said flipping a page of his book.

"Because I observed your fight with Sasuke." Naruto said, not mentioning Sakura's 2 second fight.

Kakashi raised an eye brow and continued to read. Naruto shrugged and made a hand seal and suddenly four clones popped into existence by his side.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."**

"Ahh so this is the Kage Bunshin no jutsu you taught yourself?" Kakashi said still reading his book.

Naruto smirked and all five of the Naruto's drew out their Katana's and the black and gold gleamed in the sunlight. The blade seemed to blaze with joy, it was finally going to be used in a real battle, not just practice. Two clones ran at Kakashi and one swung at his head while the other swung at his legs. Kakashi dove forward and landed on his hands and mule kicked both Naruto's in the back and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto's other two clones ran at Kakashi as he got to his feet and started slashing at him. Naruto watched as Kakashi deflected their sword slashes with a single kunai while still reading his book. After about three minutes the Jounin caught one sword on his kunai and sidestepped a thrust from the other Naruto. He slammed his elbow down on the Naruto's head who stumbled after the missed sword thrust and it disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He pushed against the sword he was holding until he twirled his wrist and the sword was flung from the last clone's hand. As the sword spun in midair Kakashi quickly stabbed the last clone in the forehead and it disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Kakashi sighed and looked up at Naruto who was smirking at him.

"Hmmm, so you can hold your own against a sword eh?" Naruto said and ran at Kakashi.

He swung his blade around in a circle and made it come arcing down at the man's head. Just before it made contact Kakashi brought his kunai up and caught the slash but Naruto quickly changed the direction from a sideways arc to a downward slash aimed at Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi jumped back just as the blade nicked his vest making a small hole. Naruto wasted no time and threw himself at Kakashi again, swinging at his legs. As the man jumped over the blade Naruto dropped onto a knee and lunged upwards at the man's gut. Kakashi caught the tip of his sword on the flat side of his kunai and sent it flying downwards. As Kakashi landed Naruto dug his sword into the ground and spun himself around the hilt throwing a roundhouse kick at Kakashi's face. Kakashi caught the kick with his free hand and tossed Naruto over his shoulder. Naruto was sent flipping but managed to hold onto his sword by sheer instinct. As he landed he rolled once and jumped to his feet skidding backwards a few yards. He dashed at Kakashi and brought his sword to his right and quickly slashed downwards to his left in an attempt to cut the man's chest open. Kakashi jumped backwards again and landed next to Sasuke's head.

The raven haired boy glared at Naruto who was fighting rather well against Kakashi. 'When did the Dobe get so good? I am top in the class yet I didn't stand a chance against this man.' Sasuke thought as Naruto tried to behead Kakashi and failed yet again.

"I have to admit, your rather good with the sword but it is only rough experience, if you were to train you could become an expert swordsman."Kakashi said as he ducked under a slash at his neck. He jumped up and did a front flip landing behind Naruto who had made a back handed swing at his legs. Naruto quickly spun around trying to slash Kakashi's back open but the man grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm around behind his back, making him lose his grip on the sword. Naruto watched as his precious Katana clattered to the ground and Kakashi grabbed the back of his shirt and tossed him high into the air. Naruto was sent flying head over heels and crashed into the lake that was nearby. As he began to sink he coughed up some of his air and struggled to swim towards the surface.

'Shit I need a new tactic.' He thought and made a hand seal.

Kakashi was reading his book when the surface of the water began to bubble and suddenly hundreds of Naruto's started pouring out of it. Their black cloaks billowed wetly behind them while their boots squished as they landed on the ground, surrounding Kakashi. Kakashi looked around in a quick circle and silently swore to himself and Naruto began to chuckle.

"**Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

All of the 600 clones said at once and the result of it shook the earth. Sasuke stared with amazement at Naruto, the one that had no gift that was of knowledge. Sakura stared wide eyed as she sat up; she didn't know Naruto could do this! Naruto pointed at Kakashi and laughed wildly.

"Are you still going to read that book old man!?" He shouted and Kakashi sighed and slid the book back into his pocket and took on a fighting stance.

"Fine, you have now made me put the book away, are you happy?" Kakashi said and Naruto smirked.

"The battles already over. Team 7 wins." Naruto said and every clone pulled a kunai from its cloak.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi said pointing at the bells on his belt. "These are still here."

Naruto smirked and every clone drove their kunai into their own chest. Kakashi gasped when a large smoke cloud covered the field. 'Shit he used a smoke screen!'

_Jingle Jingle_

Kakashi swore and reached down and felt both bells still there and he sighed. Naruto hadn't acted fast enough and it had cost him, if had been able to move quicker he may have one this test. As the smoke was blown away Kakashi watched as three forms took shape and he gasped. Bending over with a hand on her knee and the other one on her mouth was Sakura while Sasuke stood next to her with his arms crossed over his chest looking at Kakashi smugly, Naruto crouched in front of them grinning from ear to ear while he held his sword over his shoulder and after about three seconds sheathed it.

"So you managed to get your team out of their predicament." Kakashi said and all three Genin smiled slowly.

"Not really to tell the truth." Naruto said and he reached behind his back and pulled out a bell and Sasuke un-folded his arms and let his bell dangle in front of him.

Kakashi swore and looked down at the bells at his side and side, they had gotten him, not really fairly but all the same, they got him. "You mind me asking how you guys did all this?" he asked and Naruto chuckled.

"Sure just throw me my clones please I don't want to get rid of them just yet since they are my first successful Bunshin." Naruto said and Kakashi complied. As the bells soared through the air Naruto caught them in his hand and dropped them in front of him happily.

"Well first before we confronted you I made a clone and Sasuke formed a Bunshin on it and turned it into a Kunai. As he fought you I watched carefully keeping careful tabs so that I could try to match you somewhat, and it worked. When Sasuke was caught just like we thought would happen Sakura acted like she was worried and stood to face you with her kunai. The same kunai that was really my clone. After you and me engaged in our fight Sasuke released the clone and swapped places with it quickly and turned himself into a kunai. As we fought I made sure to distract you the whole time and since you were busty watching me and reading your book it was a simple matter. Then when we made the smoke cloud me Sakura and Sasuke all met up and waited for the smoke to clear." Naruto finished and Kakashi chuckled lightly but stopped abruptly.

"Wait who grabbed the bells?" he asked and all of the three students burst out laughing, Naruto the hardest.

"Well I guess we should explain the whole story. Me and Sasuke had made a pair of fake bells before we engaged you in battle, even though we hate each other we are very good at team work." Naruto said and Sasuke smirked.

"Naruto impressed me with the fact that he could look so far into the future." The Uchiha said and Sakura giggled.

"Wait so you mean?" Kakashi began and Naruto held up his bell and threw it away from him and Sasuke did the same and both bells turned into Naruto clones that waved before exploding in a cloud of smoke.

"You just threw us the real bells, which means we have to pass the test." Naruto said.

"Because those were the rules right, get the bells and we win but the person who didn't get a bell had to go back to the academy." Sasuke added.

"But since none of us got the bells and we worked together to get them we all have to share the glory, which means we are all a team." Sakura finished and Kakashi smiled softly.

"Congratulations, you guys found out about the real reason of this exercise, working together as a team." Kakashi said and the team cheered. "But you Sasuke fail the test; you didn't really help out at all." Kakashi said and pointed three wooden posts. "As a secondary punishment you will be tied to that stump while Sakura and Naruto get their Shinobi I.D cards." Kakashi said and Sasuke stared at him in horror.

"What do you mean?!"Naruto shouted jumping to his feet. "Sasuke helped more than Sakura did, we all played a huge part in this test!" he shouted.

"Yeah Naruto is right, Sasuke really did help Sensei!" Sakura shouted afraid she was about to lose her Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke bowed his head and clenched his fists. The raven haired boy began to march away from the stumps, toward the city and Kakashi watched his retreat. 'Let's see if they can really pass this test.' He thought.

"If you are kickin' Sasuke out then I am out to, if this is how the Shinobi world is then I don't want a part in it." Naruto said and stormed off in the same direction as Sasuke.

"Count me out to; Naruto is right this isn't fair." Sakura said and ran to catch up with the two teens.

Kakashi smiled lightly and disappeared in a whirl of leaves and reappeared in front of the retreating teens.

"You all pass." The Jounin said happily and Naruto glared at him.

"MAKE UP YOUR DAMN MIND!!!" the blonde shouted at the silver haired man.

Sasuke stared at him before speaking. "Why do we pass now?"

Kakashi eyed all three teens before speaking. "Teamwork is not just about fighting together it is also about never abandoning your team, those who disregard the mission are trash but those who abandon their friends are lower than trash." Kakashi said and bowed his head at them.

"So when we all said we were going with Sasuke, it showed us sticking together?" Naruto asked casually.

"Yup!" Kakashi said spreading his arms.

"Asshole, I feel like I just admitted some fake feelings for Sasuke now." Naruto said and stormed off to his apartment leaving Kakashi stunned, Sasuke holding back a laugh, and Sakura giggling excitedly.

This was going to be fun.

Author's notes: Well I wanted to stick to the same plotline of the tests but I also wanted to change it up a bit so I made how team 7 won a little different then the Manga. I know I didn't really talk about gifts in this chapter but they will be used in the future trust me; I am the author of this story right? But now that I think of it I did use the Sharingan so I guess I did us gifts, and as for those of you who may not be satisfied with Naruto's Kick ass outfit whatever also his sword fighting skills, Yeah I like Naruto when he has a sword and a cloak look at any of my stories and he always has a sword and a cloak and they always look bad ass. Anyways to those of you who may not like the fact that Naruto was stronger than Sasuke in this chapter, oh well, it was part of their plan. Other than that REVIEW!!! Also I was thinking about getting a Beta reader so if anyone wants to talk about it PM me!

Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Mass Shadow clone Technique

Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu = Earth Release: Decapitation Technique

Kage Bunshin no jutsu = Shadow clone Technique

Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu = Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

Character Book-

Page 1.

Character 1.

Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Village: Konoha

Height: 5' 6"

Eye: Blue

Hair: Blonde

Attire: Orange T-shirt with black shorts. Carries his katana on his back and then puts on his black cloak with the orange spirals over it.

Gift: Unknown

Jutsu: Taju/ Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Bunshin no Jutsu.

Likes: Ramen

Dislikes: Stuck up people

Summary: Naruto is 14 and the only one in his class that has no idea what his gift is yet. His Heritage is unknown at the moment but what he does know is that he is an orphan. His best friends are Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba and as of now his worst enemy or rival is Sasuke his feelings for Sakura are Neutral as of now for they didn't really talk much.

**P.s. I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form and this goes for the whole story. (Stupid Lawyers try to get me now**!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Screaming Comet Day

Three weeks had passed since the second test had come around and Team 7 was busy doing their 36 mission. Operation: Catch Neko! It wasn't an uncommon mission, in fact it was like some kind of Tradition for every team to have to try and catch the same cat for one of their first missions. This would be Team 7's fourth time getting the annoying feline and Naruto was on the verge of just killing it already, the owner couldn't keep an eye on it anyways. Right now Naruto was on top of a building while Sakura and Sasuke searched the alley and Kakashi…Kami knows where he is. As Naruto's team mates walked down the alley a white blur detached itself from a garbage can and began running towards the opposite end of the alley where a small wooden gate laid, and beyond that lots of woods.

"There she is heading for the gate!" Naruto said into his head set and he saw Sasuke run towards the gate in an attempt to catch the cat.

"How long till she reaches the gate?" Sasuke yelled and Naruto made a rough guess.

"Maybe four seconds at least." He said and Sasuke grunted and picked up the speed.

Sakura took off in the other direction trying to run around the building to cut the cat off, even if she was separated from Sasuke for a little bit... She knew she had no chance of making it in time but she had to try anyways. As she turned the corner she slipped and grazed her knee on a rock and winced as she got to her feet. She wasted no time in bringing her index finger down and touching the wound and it began to glow a light shade of emerald green. In about three seconds the wound was healed and Sakura was on her way again.

Naruto jumped down from the building he was on and jumped off the side of the building opposite of him and landed gently on the ground and raced after Sasuke. If he caught the cat he would have three catches on it and Sasuke only one. Naruto watched as the cat ran up the wooden gate and jumped over and Sasuke vaulted over the fence. Naruto picked up his speed and jumped before he reached the gate and landed on the top of it he teetered for a bit before he caught his balance and launched himself high into the air. He made a hand seal and shouted.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

In a cloud of light smoke three clones appeared by him and they all soared threw the air and landed on the dirt path behind Sasuke who turned and grunted at his appearance. The Uchiha picked up speed and ran at the cat in order to catch it first. Naruto frowned and him and his clones took off in hot pursuit. Along the way the cat ran under a ladder that was holding a man who was putting up a giant mirror over his store. Beneath the man was a large salt cart and its owner. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and he veered left to avoid the obstacles but Naruto was not so lucky. His first clone crashed into the ladder and it crashed onto his back destroying it. The man fell and crushed another clone while the mirror he was holding fell and shattered stabbing another clone. The last clone plowed into he salt cart and the air was filled with whiteness. As the salt drifted downwards the clone sat in the middle of the salt field and Naruto watched as a man flicked his cigarette and instantly the salt ignited and his clone blew up in an extraordinary display of fireworks.

Naruto sighed, he had committed three of the most famous superstitious acts and his clones had paid for it. He began to run again and didn't notice the black cat that walked in front of him as he jumped up high.

_

Sasuke ran after the cat that had made a quick turn before the forest and turned into another ally. The Uchiha was dodging trash bins and hissed at the annoying feline and remembered something Kakashi had told them the first time. 'Do not kill the client.' The silver haired man said.

"I can't kill the client." Sasuke muttered to himself and continued chasing the cat that jumped up a garbage bin and pushed off of it knocking it over. Sasuke wasn't prepared for it and his eyes opened in horror as he hit the rolling object and time seemed to slow. He was knocked off his feet and was sent sailing forward as Naruto ran past him laughing his ass off. Sasuke started to say something but he wasn't able to finish the statement because suddenly his face was buried in the ground. He slid a couple feet on his face and slowly got to his feet and rubbed dirt from his face and mouth. Naruto had already cornered the cat and was about to get his third catch.

"Dammit!" Sasuke swore and ran at the cat.

Naruto bent over to grab the cat and dodged a swipe at his hands. He darted in and grabbed the cat around the chest and held it up in front of him. He stared into the cats eyes and the cat stared back at him. The cats eyes looked at him lazily and it raised a paw and slashed downwards.

Zoom out and look at the trees around Konoha.

"AHHHHH!!!!" the blonde screamed and tons of birds took off in an early migration south.

Zoom in on the scene in the alley.

Naruto was on his back rolling back and forth while Sasuke was hunched over in uncontrollable laughter.

"Th-That's…what you… g-get D-d-dobe!" Sasuke wheezed out as he fell to his knees.

Naruto pulled his hands away from his face and felt blood running down it.

"Damn cat, I will kill you!" he screamed and jumped to his feet. Three long scratch marks stretched from the left side of his forehead to the bottom of the right side of his cheek. Naruto looked around wildly for the cat and he passed over it but his gaze shot back to it. The cat was sitting on a trashcan licking its paw nonchalantly.

Naruto advanced already drawing his Katana while Sasuke slowly regained his composure and wheezed something out.

"You can't kill the client dumb-ass." He said and Naruto shrugged.

"It's about time this damn pussy was sent to the afterlife, it has lived for too damn long." Naruto said and Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"It's your neck." The Uchiha muttered as he watched the actions take place.

Naruto got closer to the cat and smirked a he brought his sword back. He was about to swing when a shadow suddenly appeared above him. He looked down at the shadow that was increasing in size and looked up just as Sakura's foot smashed into his face and he was laid out with enough force to create a gust that billowed Sasuke's clothes wildly.

"You Block head! You were going to kill the damn cat!" she screamed as she stepped off Naruto who lay in an awkward angle, his eyes boggling and his mouth wide open drooling like an idiot.

"No Sakura-chan I was just_" he began.

"Don't lie, BAKA!" she yelled and kicked him in the stomach and then proceeded to walk over to the cat and held her arms out to it. "Come here kitty Kitty." She purred and picked the cat up.

The cat raised its paw and three sharp claws flew out of it.

"Uh-oh." Sakura said.

Zoom out to the trees of Konoha

The pink haired girls scream made the birds migrating South fly faster.

Zoom in on the scene taking place.

Sasuke was holding both Sakura and Naruto back as they tried to kill the cat that sat on the trashcan again watching them with a mocking look in its eye.

"Calm down you guys." He said coolly and walked over to the cat and smirked at it. "Not so tough huh?" he said as he bent down to pick it up. The cat slashed down across his face twice and Sakura and Naruto gasped.

Sasuke's eye twitched in anger.

Zoom out on Konoha.

A small black shape detached itself from a random alley and rocketed into the sky.

"RRRRRRRRRrrrrrr!!!!!" it screamed as it flew threw a cloud.

Zoom in on Team 7

"Oh…" Naruto began.

"Shit!" Sasuke finished as he lost sight of the cat.

All three teens looked at each other in silence not knowing what to do now.

"How high do you think it went?" Naruto whispered.

"Well beyond the clouds…" Sasuke whispered back in horror.

"It will fall to earth and hit the ground like an asteroid, there will be damage." Sakura uttered as she squinted to find the yowling cat.

"Did you use your gift Sasuke?" Naruto muttered.

"Yeah…my bad." The Uchiha responded.

It was then that they heard a strange and horrifying sound. Naruto looked in the distance and saw a flaming black mass rocketing towards the center of town. All they heard was, 'MWWWWRRRGGGRRRRrrrrrr!!!!!!' and then they waited for a second and then…

BOOM!!!

"HOLY SHIT!" They heard many people screaming in horror.

"Was that?" Naruto asked.

"The Cat?"Sakura finished.

Sasuke didn't answer and took off running towards the center of town and Naruto and Sakura were right behind him. They passed many concerned villagers who talked about the screaming comet.

_

When they arrived to the center of town the scene was not pretty. Many people were around the fifty foot wide crater that was in the middle square. Detaching itself from the crater was a twenty foot long trench that was streaked in red and tufts of fur. At the end sat the smoking remains of the cat, if that was what you would call it now. It looked more like some mutated cross breed between a frog and a crushed squirrel. Naruto groaned as they got closer to the smoking remains and he gagged at the smell of the cooking cat.

"Talk about a hot pussy." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

"Should we just leave it here?" Sakura asked as she prodded at the dead cat with her foot.

"I don't know but I don't know how we are going to explain this to sensei." Naruto muttered.

"NARUTO!!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!?!" a familiar voice shouted as it got closer.

Naruto turned and saw Hinata and Kiba running up behind him and he grinned weakly and pointed to the cat.

"Is that some kind of cooked frog squirrel?" Hinata muttered and Naruto turned red.

"Umm you guys know that one annoying cat that everyone has to catch?" Naruto asked shyly.

"Yeah we just caught it the other day." Kiba said and then looked at the smoking remains in horror. "Naruto don't you tell me…"

"Yeah, the cat kinda fucked with the wrong people today." Naruto said scratching his head.

"Naruto-kun! How could you do such a thing?!" Hinata yelled but you could tell she was holding back a laugh.

"I cannot believe you killed the cat dude…the objective of a mission is to not kill your client unless you're on an assassination mission and the last time I checked, Genin don't get many of those" Kiba muttered.

"Hey it wasn't me; it was Sasuke here who did the deed." Naruto said pointing at Sasuke.

"Hey you were about to cut the little shit in half before Sakura stopped you." Sasuke accused.

"And she was about to strangle it three seconds later. But at least she didn't throw the little shit to the moon!" Naruto said glaring at Sasuke.

Both teens burst out laughing suddenly and fell on the ground convulsing in laughter.

"Do you think it reached the moon?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Wait you guys mean, Sasuke you hurled this little prick…"Kiba said and soon all three boys were on the ground rolling in laughter while Sakura and Hinata looked at them in amusement.

"I wonder if any other villages found out about it?" Naruto gasped.

_

"Lord Raikage we have just received reports of a yowling meteor streaking across the sky towards Konoha!" a man yelled running into the Raikage's office.

"A screaming what?" the Raikage asked shocked.

_

(As the Cat entered the atmosphere)

"What the hell is that?" a man who looked like a snake asked.

"It looks and sounds like a screaming comet." A grey haired teen replied.

_

"Did you just see that?!" a Blonde haired woman said jumping to her feet.

"Um yeah what was it?" a raven haired woman replied as she squeezed her pig tightly against her chest.

"I think it was a screaming comet." The blonde woman replied and returned to drinking her sake.

_

A White haired man was interrupted as the Cat streaked across the sky yowling. "What the hell was that?" he muttered to himself. He looked off into the distance and saw that all of the girls he was spying on were jumping around when they saw the comet.

"Oh, thank-you whatever it was." The white hair man said and refocused his telescope.

_

Kakashi was turning his page when he heard the screaming comet make contact with Konoha. "Oh dear." He muttered and jumped to his feet.

_

"You arrogant basterds do have any idea what you have done?!" Iruka screamed using his giant head jutsu. Naruto's and Sasuke's hair blew behind their ears as they were scorned.

"We made some fried Cat?" Naruto asked and both boys snickered.

"We have been getting reports like crazy, and all of them are talking about a screaming comet that made contact with Konoha!" Iruka screamed and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Well at least we cleared that problem for future generations." The blonde muttered and Sasuke nodded his head.

"Yeah, that thing was like 40 years old anyways…it was time to die." the Uchiha said and Iruka's vein burst.

"You created a national holiday you two, people are calling this day Screaming Comet day!"Iruka screamed and Naruto pumped his fist happily.

"That rocks!" he said and Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

Iruka groaned and plopped into his desk and the Sandaime Hokage eyed the two boys' carefully.

"What do you guys have to say for yourselves?" the old man asked.

"That using Cat-o-logical warfare can be dangerous." Naruto said and Sasuke's cheeks puffed out as the two boys started cracking up.

The Hokage sighed and dismissed them. "Your punishment would originally have been to collect all of the stray cats in the village but…"

_Potential Future-_

"_What is going on?!" a ninja screamed._

"_It is raining screaming comets again!" another man replied._

_Naruto dropped kicked another cat high into the air and as it fell back down towards earth Sasuke smacked it with a baseball bat and it was sent yowling into the atmosphere._

"_Homerun, my turn. Naruto said and made one thousand clones and they began to make a giant structure and when it was finished Naruto stood in the clouds with a cat in his hand. The cat looked at Naruto and tried to scratch him but the blonde dropped the cat to earth and it began to yowl the whole way down._

_Potential Future end-_

"Yeah, I am going to have to pass on that." The Hokage sighed. "Your punishment will be to work at the acad-" the Hokage began but he thought about how Naruto would most likely teach the kids how to chuck Cats into the atmosphere to make a Cat nuke. "Your punishment will be to hold a funeral for the cat. And you will give a speech for it also." The Hokage said and Naruto and Sasuke looked at him in shock.

"Okay Sasuke lets make a rocket ship out of the casket this time!" Naruto said suddenly and Hokage pinched his nose.

"Fine, you will both clean the Hokage monument and no chucking cats off of it, I mean it." The Hokage said and both bys bowed to him and began to walk away before Naruto turned around.

"Do we get paid?"

_

Naruto finished washing the face of Yondaime and he grumbled more as he splashed his bucket of water on a spot of the monument to clean the soap off. He looked over and saw Sasuke finishing up his face also and Naruto sighed, they hadn't really done anything horrible if you thought about it. Naruto began to pull himself up the rope he was dangling from slowly. Sasuke saw him going up and began to do the same thing and used his gift for a little help. Naruto watched as Sasuke whizzed up his rope and he sighed, the Teme had to be better at everything. When he reached the top of the cliff he stretched his cramped muscles and began walking towards his apartment when Sasuke's sharp voice stopped him.

"You're not better than me." The Uchiha said and Naruto halted in his tracks and turned to face Sasuke.

"Who said I was?" Naruto asked and walked away leaving Sasuke staring at him angrily. Their bond that had formed had already shattered.

_

Naruto awoke the next morning and reported to the Hokage's tower to get his next mission and found Sasuke and Sakura already waiting. He sat down on the bench opposite from them and waited for their ever late Sensei. Naruto glanced over and saw Sasuke glaring at him and Sakura staring lovey dovey at Sasuke. Naruto sighed just as a cloud of smoke appeared in the space in front of him and Kakashi appeared with his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry guys I ran into a-"the man began but Naruto raised a hand.

"Save it." The boy said and Kakashi chuckled lightly.

"Well lets go get our mission." Kakashi said and they all stood their feet and followed him into the office.

Iruka, the Hokage, and a couple other men sat at a table with a stack of folders in front of them. Naruto eagerly stared at the missions before the Hokage spoke getting his attention.

"Hmmm back for another mission already?" the grey haired man asked and Team 7 all saluted and said "Hai!"

"No more cat incidents I hope…" Iruka muttered and Naruto held back a grin.

"So what do you have for us today Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked and the Hokage grabbed a random folder out and opened it.

"Walking some of the villager's dogs." The Hokage said and Naruto groaned.

"We already did that mission, give us a harder one…I want a C-rank at least!" the blonde exclaimed and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

The Hokage sighed in defeat and finally accepted the blonde's demand.

"Fine, we have a bridge builder here in Konoha who needs an escort back to Wave country, his name is Tazuna." The Hokage said and that was when the door was kicked open and in marched a drunk old man. He stopped in front of the Hokage and pointed one accusing hand at him and in it was a bottle of sake.

"Wheresh my eshcortsh, I ashked for 'em two daysh ago." The man said and pounded his fist on the table. "I gotsh to get back to wa-wave conshry shoon." The man said and burped out loud.

"Your escorts are right there." The hokage said pointing at Team 7.

The man looked at the three teens and snorted out loud. "Them? Sherioushly they are just runts!" he exclaimed and Naruto frowned.

He walked up to the man and stared at him. He reached behind his back and made a hand seal that only his team mates could see. Suddenly five clones surrounded the man and they all flicked their swords at his throat and he stiffened.

"Now what was that?" Naruto asked calmly and Tazuna chuckled.

"You guysh got the job." Tazuna said and walked from the room after Naruto dismissed the clones.

Naruto looked at his team and gave them a thumb up. They all grinned at him and started to leave the room when the hokage spoke up again.

"Meet Tazuna at the front gates in an hour." The old man said and Team 7 nodded.

_

Each member went to their homes and got their supplies they thought would be helpful on the mission. Naruto didn't have to grab much since he always wore his stuff now but Sasuke decided to get more kunai and even his giant shuriken. Sakura just grabbed some extra medical equipment. Kakashi, well he grabbed an extra book.

The four met at the gate and found Tazuna already there waiting for them. The man nodded when they got near him and he spoke.

"The trip should only take two days." He said and Naruto gasped at his sudden soberness.

"You were just drunker then a bum!" he exclaimed and Tazuna chuckled lightly.

"That maybe…"the old man trailed off and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well shall we set off?" Kakashi said and began walking with the other four right behind him.

They walked for most of the day and when it got to be around 5 o'clock it was then that Naruto noticed the small puddle. He looked at Kakashi who nodded and then looked at Sasuke who immediately activated his Sharingan and looked at the puddle. He nodded and Kakashi acted as though oblivious to the puddle and step over it. Tazuna and Sakura followed and just as Naruto walked over he drew his sword out and in one fluid motion slashed the puddle in half. He back flipped away and landed next to Sasuke just as the puddle disappeared in a brilliant spray of water and standing there was two men, one of them was missing his arm and his chest was slashed open. Naruto looked and found the arm sitting on the ground next to him.

"MY ARM!" the man screamed and Naruto shrugged.

"Your own fault for laying such a stupid trap." Naruto said and the ninja glared at him.

"Sasuke first one to finish their opponent off wins." Naruto said as he launched himself at the harmless man. He swung his sword at him but the man jumped left spraying blood everywhere. Naruto quickly spun and almost halved the man but he brought a kunai up to block the slash. Naruto knew right away that the man had lost the arm he favored and he grinned in amusement.

Sasuke had ran at his opponent already drawing a kunai and he thrusted forwards. The man dodged the kunai and threw a roundhouse at Sasuke's head but thanks to his Sharingan Sasuke saw it coming and ducked underneath it and came straight up with his kunai and it buried itself inside the man's leg. The man let out a roar of pain and Sasuke back flipped away and landed and de-activated his Sharingan. He could now use his second gift to finish the fight. He ran at the man and threw a right hook at his face.

Naruto lunged at his opponent but at the last second slid by him. His sword lodged itself in Sasuke's opponent's heart and he fell to the ground dead as Sasuke's fist slammed into the armless man's back. The man was sent flying forward at insane speeds and crashed into a boulder that cracked from the force. Sasuke rubbed the blood off his fist while Naruto pulled his sword out of the man and Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"I win." The raven haired boy said and Naruto scoffed at him.

"Yeah right I so finished my guy-"he said and his eyes widened in horror. "SASUKE GET DOWN!" he screamed and tackled the man.

Just as they hit the ground a giant blade whirled by and embedded itself inside a tree. Naruto rolled off Sasuke and jumped to his feet and a man appeared behind him. The man shot his arm at Naruto's unprotected back but Kakashi appeared behind Naruto and caught the arm. Kakashi pushed Naruto away and the boy rolled a few feet and jumped to his feet just as Sasuke ran over and joined him. Sakura and Tazuna watched from a distance and Sakura gasped in horror. 'Oh Sasuke please be careful!' she thought in her head.

"Zabuza, nuke-nin from the mist, former seven swordsmen." Kakashi said and Zabuza smirked and jumped away from Kakashi and landed on his blade. It barely moved under his weight and Kakashi sighed.

"Sasuke, Naruto go and guard Tazuna with Sakura I will handle this." Kakashi said and pulled his head band up to reveal a Sharingan!

"How the hell did you get that…?" Sasuke muttered in anger and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"That is my own business." Kakashi said and Naruto ran to help Sakura, dragging Sasuke behind him.

"Time to die, Hatake Kakashi!" Zabuza chuckled and pulled his sword from the tree and charged at Kakashi and swung downwards.

"AHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed as blood spurted.

Author's Notes: Okay so this story may seem like cannon right now but trust me it will be different as I draw closer to the Chuunin exams. Okay so first off, if anyone wants to diss on the cat part please don't I really wanted to add that because the cat annoys me and it deserved to die already. Second I am sorry these chapters are not incredibly long, I have four other stories I am working on and I am starting a fifth also. Other than that please tell me what you do and do not like about this story, my review page is getting lonely.

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique


	4. Sorry

Sorry I haven't updated guys…I have finals coming up so don't expect anything soon. It's either A.) Type a bunch of chapters and fail my classes…or B.) Pass my classes and then start dishing chapters out over the summer.

Your choice…


End file.
